Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Organic light-emitting display devices can provide features such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and rapid response time.
In general, organic light-emitting display devices can be manufactured by forming thin film transistors (TFTs) and organic light-emitting diode elements (OLEDs) on a substrate. The OLEDs are self-emitting units. Organic light-emitting display devices can be used as display units in small devices such as cellular phones or in large devices such as TVs.
Organic light-emitting display devices may include pixels (and sub-pixels), in which each pixel is an OLED including an intermediate layer that includes an emission layer (EML) and is disposed between a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode. The pixel may be controlled to emit light and adjust the light emission intensity thereof via a TFT that is electrically connected to the pixel electrode. The opposite electrode may be integrally formed with a plurality of pixels (sub-pixels).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.